


Jonathan

by Semper_Demon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Demon/pseuds/Semper_Demon
Summary: Jonathan is an ordinary teenager in the ordinary town of WestBoro. That is, until the new kid showed up and old memories came to light. What's so special about this new kid? And why is he obsessed with Jonathan?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am creating a new story :D

_**Jonathan.** _

_It was a dark and sinister night when he came, a boy shackled and swallowed whole with a demonic aura._

_He crept up the staircase without a whisper of a noise, and drew himself towards the room on his left- occupied by a single, crying baby in the center._

_A grin sketched across the boy’s face, and he strides to the crib, reaching a hand down._

_The baby cried out- sensing the boy’s evil presence._

_“It’s all right,” the boy cooed, caressing the babe’s cheek and leaned down to plant a kiss on the forehead, “don’t cry…_ Jonathan _.”_

_The baby stopped crying and busted into laughter, grabbing for the boy’s hands as he pulled away._

_“_ _I’ll be back for you, don’t worry…” The boy walked back towards the shadows, and disappeared._


	2. Chapter 1

_Jonathan._

**Chapter 1.**

Jon woke up excited, today was his first day of school- only a month away from his sixteenth birthday. He stretched and stood, thinking of all the friends he was likely going to make. Jon walked over to his closet and pull out a nice button up and some slacks- he wanted to make a good impression, after all. He quickly changed and ran to the bathroom, boring his eyes into the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair.

He noticed that his eyes were especially bright, and grinned- this was going to be the perfect day. He did the daily routine, and quickly rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Well good morning to you, too.” His mother, a fair and beautiful woman with ebony hair and piercing blue hair just as him, chided in a playful tone.

Emily Thomas was a single parent at the age of 38, and a math teacher at Westboro High, Jonathan’s high school. This would normally be embarrassing for other students, but Jonathan loved his mother, and quite frankly, she was the best teacher at the damn school.

“Morning!” He grabbed an apple, and raced along to pack his lunch.

Jonathan never ate school food, his mother always claimed that it was evil and poisonous, which Jon knew was bogus, but went along with for his mother’s sake. “Sorry, just super excited.” He explained but his mother just laughed.

“I could tell! Excited to see Craig?” Craig was Jon’s absolute best friend.

They didn’t get to hang out over the summer because Craig was visiting family in the UK, so this was the first time they’d got to see each other in months. Jon nodded, and slipped on his sneakers. Jon’s mother grabbed her keys. “Ready to go?”

“Yep.” He popped the ‘p’, leaning back and forth on his heels waiting for his mother to get finished slipping on her coat- and they were off.

Slipping into the passenger’s seat, Jon buckled his seatbelt and pulled out his phone when he felt it buzzed.

  _(1)_ _New Messages_

Jon frowned, an unknown number. It was quite peculiar for him to get a message from a person he didn’t know. Still, he chastised himself and decided to open it, after all, it could have just been a friend of his getting a new phone, that’s all.

 

 _I can’t wait to finally see you again, it’s been while…_ Jonathan _. Also, blue looks good on you ;)._

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL update The Italian Boy, but right now I have an urge to write this story.


End file.
